hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Archer Lee
Archer Lee is the blue-skinned archery member of Big Green's Second Squad and the brother of Hurricane Lee. He is confirmed to be Mighty Ray's rival since there are some scenes which shows their rivalry (possibly from Turtle Cannon Competition, when he shot Mighty Ray's banana when Mighty Ray was going to consume it). Archer Lee is classified as Hero:009. Hero: 108 Online Bio Archer Lee is the best archer in Big Green. He absolutely never misses! Archer Lee is also very cautious and silent. Coupled with his eccentric personality, he always unexpectedly solves problems for his squad members. No matter how hot or cold it is, Archer Lee will put on thick armor to protect himself from pain and injury. His tender heart is the same as his delicate skin. Both can get hurt easily if not well taken care of. Appearance Archer Lee is quite small (he is a bit shorter than Alpha Girl). He has light teal coloured skin and small white eyes with black pupils and eyebrows that look like eyelashes. He wears a nut brown full body armour that leaves his face and arms and legs exposed. He has pink around his face of his armour headgear.He also wears blue and black Viking like helmet with a Chinese symbol (花) on it, thin black legs and black shoes. He also usually carries a red archery bow and arrows, hence his name "Archer" Lee. Personality Like the rest of his squad, Archer Lee wants to be First Squad, but also like the rest of his squad, he doesn't see or know what it really takes to be First squad material. He has rivalry with Mighty Ray, but appears to dislike all of First Squad really, due to the fact that Second Squad can't win at all. On the flip side, he gets on fairly well with the other members of Second Squad, especially his brother, Hurricane Lee, who he appears to be very close to. Gallery Hurricanearchercjdd.jpg|Archer Lee and Hurricane Lee hugging Archerleebow.jpg|Archer Lee with his bow .jpg|Archer Lee with Kowloon and Sonia Soniadisgust.jpg|Archer Lee with Kowloon Archerleeb2.jpg|Archer Lee with his bow, getting ready to shoot Al&mr.jpg|Archer Lee with Mighty Ray Archerlee&agl.jpg|Archer lee with Alpha Girl Latifah Paintings3.jpg|Archer Lee looking shocked at an angry Lin Chung Second to None 142.png|Archer Lee with Alpha Girl Latifah, Kowloon, Golden Eye Husky and Hurricane Lee Notes *Archer Lee only spoke once in Turtle Cannon Competition, the first of the Turtle Cannon Competition trilogy in Season One, while he spoke more in the second season. A difference is that in the first of the trilogy, provided by Tabitha St. Germain, he had a female-like small voice while in the second season, possibly by Ian James Corlett, he had a deeper and manlier voice. Trivia *Archer Lee has no similarities to his brother, Hurricane Lee. *Archer Lee maybe the younger of the two brothers, since he is smaller and when he speaks he has a more "younger" sounding voice than his brother. This is not confirmed, however, as smaller doesn't always mean younger. *Archer Lee's name works on two levels (has two meanings). "Archer" like the boy name Archer and "Archer" like someone who wields a bow and an arrow, like what he actually is. * Though Mighty Ray is his First Squad counterpart, Archer Lee doesn't seem to dislike him that much, like Golden Eye Husky, who doesn't quarrel with Jumpy Ghostface at all, even if they are direct rivals. His other allies in Second Squad do the opposite, with Alpha Girl rivalling with Mr. No Hands, Kowloon rivalling with Lin Chung, and Hurricane Lee rivalling with Mystique Sonia. This is maybe because Archer Lee has a calm personality unlike the rest of Second Squad. However, he still rivals with the whole of First Squad, and in fact is consistently at odds with them. *He is classified as Hero:009 **This corresponds with the ninth ranked star of destiny, Hua Rong, who's nickname is "Little Flying General". *Archer Lee is the smallest member of Second Squad. Category:Characters Category:Second squad Category:Recurring characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deuteragonists